deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Endon
History Endon is Jarred's best friend and the true heir of king Alton. He was very clever and allways followed the rules expect unlike Jarred impatient. Him and Jarred's nurse was Min, a old tough women. He and Jarred was allways persuade the chefs to provide them with delicious sweets. One day Alton died, by an acident febrile diseases, the same the queen was killed by. It was realy the top adviser of the king there was poisoned them, because he was working in secret as the servant of the evil Shadow Lord. That day Endon was crowned. The magical Belt of Deltora was put on him, and it was glowing in all of the raindows collors. After that it was toke off, (Its was used to protect the land by the Shadow Lord, so look on the page named The Belt of Deltora to find out why it was toke of again.) and the glowing light was stopping, it was put down in a little case and placed in a tower with 3 golden locks and 3 guards. Now the Shadow Lord could invade Deltora, and that Jarred hurry figured out because he was at the crowning of Endon, and feeled that there was something wrong. Hurry after the crowning he was running over to the library, he not liking reading books but there was something he was going to know about. He was finally fond that book he was seeking. It was a little blue book sandwiched in between some stacks of paper as there was someone who wished to hide it from other. It resembled not the beautiful books Jarred and Endon used to read in the hours. And on the cover of the book the golden title was faded. On the first page the title was clear. Jarred readed the book. After that he knowed that the Belt of Deltora used to be weared the full time. And he runned up to Endon to tell him it. But Prandine tryed to confuse Endon then he told that Jarred was taking a knife up to murd him. Realy he was taking the blue book The Belt of Deltora up. After that he escaped and was being an blacksmith He waited for a signal from Endon and finally he saw it. A golden arrow shooted up in the old tree. Jarred ran up to the carstle, he was now a adult. He killed Prandine together with king Endon and the new queen, Sharn, by pulling himn out of a window in the destroyed tower there the belt was kept, and he falled down on the ground and died. The belt was destroyed too and the seven magical gems was taked to dangerous scaring places, by the Shadow Lords seven giant Ak-Baba birds. Jarred repaired the belt because he was blacksmith and he changed place with Endon. After that they had 1 child both, and Endons child Lief was been sending on a journey to find the gems. On Liefs 6th birthday he smithed a good and powefull sword to